


Here and Nowhere

by vallennox



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallennox/pseuds/vallennox
Summary: 如何照顾受伤的(删除)魔法动物(/删除)哥哥preslash





	Here and Nowhere

忒修斯之所以刚醒来就知道自己在哪里，是因为一只不停掉金色鳞片的甲虫恰好把他的鼻尖当成了舒适的落脚处，忒修斯打了个喷嚏，甲虫飞走了，在空中留下一道闪烁的金线，逃向灯光照不到的天花板。

没有天花板，他在纽特的手提箱里。

忒修斯试图坐起来，床边一根丝带状的玩意儿活了过来，把他摁了回去。他的魔杖搁在床头柜上，夹在一本巨大的草药汤配方合集里，纽特肯定随手把魔杖拿来当书签了，他总是胡乱拿起手边最近的东西塞进书里。忒修斯伸出手，只差一点点就能够到魔杖末端的大理石把手，丝带显然不高兴了，把他勒得更紧，忒修斯挪动了一下，大概只差两厘米。

脚步声从楼梯上传来，纽特快步走下来，抱着一团带触手的什么东西。忒修斯喊了他一声，指了指丝带：“快解开这蠢透了的——”

纽特用力摇头，做了个噤声的手势，用下巴示意怀里的小怪物，那东西伸出一条充满爱意的触手，搭住纽特的脖子，纽特走到半人高的玻璃水缸旁边，轻轻掰开触手——十几条触手，准确来说——小心翼翼地让那只又像水母又像章鱼的东西滑进水里。

“他对声音很敏感，最好不要在他周围大喊大叫。”纽特在床边坐下，晃了一下魔杖，丝带松开了，蔫蔫地挂在床边，“抱歉，必要的措施，你今早在梦里尖叫，还打滚，差点掉到地上，像一头中毒的角驼兽。”

“我肯定没有尖叫。”

纽特没有反驳，耸耸肩，低下头，用指甲刮掉魔杖上沾着的一点污渍。弟弟总是这样的，同样的事实从不说两遍，在争论还没开始前就宣告放弃，跟他吵架很没劲。忒修斯坐起来，靠着枕头，把魔杖从草药配方里抽了回来，这让他感觉好了一点。

”你是怎么找到我的？“

“不是我找的。邓布利多知道你被派去驱散格林德沃崇拜者的集会，于是派他的手套找到了我。‘稍微盯着忒修斯’，他说。所以我去了，邓布利多可没提到现场会那么热闹。”

嗅嗅不知道从哪里冒了出来，顺着忒修斯的肚子爬到胸口，害他一时忘记问什么叫“他的手套找到了我”。嗅嗅滑下忒修斯的手臂，猛拽镶着蛋白石的袖扣，没成功，纽特伸手把那只肥胖的动物拎开，“你想吃点什么吗？我做了炖菜。”

“我要回魔法部去了。”

“你知道我们在哪里吗？”

“有什么关系吗？”

“我们在邓布利多的安全屋里。”

“哪一个？他藏着至少二十间。 ”

“我的意思是，黑巫师们还在找你，如果妈妈知道我就这样让你走了，她会把我的头拧下来。”纽特笑了笑，他不擅长微笑，事实上他不擅长对人类露出任何表情，连打招呼都需要事先排练，“所以，吃炖菜吗？”

* * *

手提箱里的时间是凝滞的，而且边界分明，对月痴兽来说永远是黑夜，对鹿群来说永远是清晨。对忒修斯来说永远是下午两点，因此他在纽特每日例行喂饲对象之中排到倒数第五位。纽特清晨就来，脚步声很轻，着手换水，挖土，修修补补，切肉，捣碎芳香的种子，剥开坚果，喂食，治疗，抚摸，悄声和不同的动物说话。等他处理完甲虫，就会到忒修斯这里来，用方形木盘端着切片黑麦面包和蘑菇浓汤，坐在床边看他吃完。假冒的太阳在挂着花纹薄布的窗外安稳地旋转。

“纽特。”

对方抬眼看他，等他说话。

“你没有别的要忙吗？”

“现在没有。”

“我的意思是不要看着我吃东西。”

“好的。”另一个斯卡曼徳在椅子上挪动了一下，移开目光，没走。

忒修斯放下勺子，“你不是应该去看软爪虾吗？”

“软爪陆虾。那是下一个。”

“不要把我算进你养的怪物里。”

“你住在我的手提箱里。”纽特指出，“我照顾所有住在手提箱里的东西。”

“梅林爵士团会因为这句话给你授勋的。”

纽特再次笑了笑，没再说话。讽刺在他身上也不起作用，忒修斯不知道他是听不懂，还是听懂了却不以为然。忒修斯叹了口气，用小块的黑麦面包刮干净木碗里剩余的蘑菇浓汤，“我明天就能走了，我想。”

纽特用魔杖敲了敲托盘，催促它自己跑进水槽里，“你不能，你自己也知道的。”

他确实不能。魔药虽然让伤口愈合了，但肌肉和骨骼顽固地记得它们不久前被拧断过，就算只是站起来也疼痛不已。纽特每天给他煮某种气味浓烈的药水，看起来像泥浆，闻起来像辣椒和厕所的混合。忒修斯纯粹是为了尽快摆脱弟弟才喝下去的，否则纽特会在他床边坐上一天，并不说话，只是看着他，手里拿着装药水的石臼，像某种怪异的雕像。

如何打发时间是最大的问题。他不知道“上面”是什么时间，手提箱里至少有五六个太阳，十几个月亮，从月牙都满月。房间里堆着些书，都是关于植物和魔法动物的，页边写满了笔记。忒修斯看了两页就失去兴趣，下床，把毯子披在身上，缓慢地挪到那些施了咒的围蔽栏和水池旁边，因为痛楚而半弯着腰，像个一百一十七岁的老巫师。两只卜鸟从栖架上忧郁地看着他，发出哀愁的悲鸣。

这是纽特的世界，充满了泥土、藤蔓卷须和不知道从哪里传来的尖啸。忒修斯穿过工具棚，小心翼翼，不想碰翻任何形状古怪的工具。一只燕尾狗在喷壶旁边睡觉，睁开一只眼睛看了看忒修斯，又睡了过去。他在一片草原前停下脚步，看着一只巨兽的影子在蒸腾的热空气中缓缓走过，消失在岩石后面。忒修斯倚着一根打入沙子的木桩站了一会，试图把这一切和他记忆中少言寡语的赫奇帕奇小男孩联系在一起。

有一次纽特不在的时候，他沿着楼梯爬到“上面”去了。手提箱放在一座小木屋空荡荡的起居室里，狂风呼啸，窗外是铁青的天空和连绵的雪峰。忒修斯躲回箱子里去了，筋疲力尽地爬回床上，睡到纽特带着晚餐把他叫醒为止。

那些气味诡异的药水缓慢生效，忒修斯走路的时候不再需要经常靠着墙壁了，再过了两天，他开始帮纽特做些简单的工作，给陆虾换水，切碎角驼兽要吃的叶子，诸如此类。纽特曾经断言“没有任何一个傲罗适合照顾魔法动物”，但在忒修斯四处追捕偷了袖扣的嗅嗅时并没有发表意见。

“拿着这个。”

纽特递出一个铁桶，忒修斯接了过去，里面装着大团的海藻，闪着暗蓝色的荧光，微微蠕动着。

“这是什么？”

“跟我来。”

两人从围蔽栏之间挤过去，穿过爬满金色甲虫的树篱，来到一扇低矮的小铁门前面。纽特打了个手势，锁咔嗒一声开了，涌出一股带咸味的风，纽特四肢并用爬了进去，忒修斯犹豫了一会，把铁桶推过去，也跟着弯腰爬进门里。

他在一座灯塔底下冒出来，海风扫过零星散布着野草的悬崖，月亮还没有升起来，星星已经出现了，悬挂在稀薄的空气里。海水拍打着石崖和礁石，轰隆作响。纽特转头看了忒修斯一眼，露出半个笑容，然后从大衣里摸出一个螺壳，对着末端，吹出长长的、尖细的颤音。

接下来的几分钟什么都没发生，然后，海面上出现了一道细细的白浪，墨蓝色的水下出现了更深的影子。一条巨蛇破浪而出，几乎和海崖一样高，它低下带鳞片的脖子，像马一样的脑袋凑近了纽特，后者抓起一把海藻，海蛇吃了起来，轻而易举地咬断那些韧得像铁链一样的海生植物。

“我是在马赛发现她的。”纽特对忒修斯说，眼睛却看着海蛇，轻轻抚摸它的头，“麻瓜把她绑在码头上，准备杀死她。”

“她有名字吗？”

“你觉得她应该叫什么？”

忒修斯耸耸肩，抬头看了一眼刚刚升起的暗淡月亮，“阿尔忒弥斯？”

“可以接受。”

“可以接受？这是最好的名字。”

纽特冲海蛇露出微笑，顺着脖颈的曲线摸过湿漉漉的蛇鳞。海蛇吃完了晚餐，蹭了蹭纽特的脸颊，滑回海里去了，那效果就像有人用巨大的鞭子抽打海面。蜿蜒的影子潜向深处，很快就不见了。

纽特掏出手帕，擦干脸上和手上的海水，“顺带一提，魔法部又需要你去杀什么人了。”

“我说过了，魔法部不杀人。你是什么时候听说的？”

“今早。他们一时还找不到你。”

忒修斯伸手搭住弟弟的肩膀，把他拉近。“他们可能要多找一会了。”

没有回答。纽特也许笑了，也许没有——他始终不太擅长这件事，但忒修斯知道该怎么去看。两人站在空旷的海崖上，看着颜色渐深的天空，灯塔亮了起来，光柱刺向缓慢聚集的黑暗。

全文完


End file.
